Sept en Tant Qu'un
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: They were never meant to be. A twist of fate, an ironic present from the Powers. They never knew how much they were needed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sept en tant qu'un

Author: PassionateDarkness

A/n: Response to Gidgetgirl's Beltane Babies challenge. Massive writers block on my others stories, which results in this. Enjoy.

: Journal Entry

!I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. Innocent little girl, not allowed to save the world. Sent to her room because of some stupid little mistake. Not my fault the make shift bomb I created didn't go off. Not my fault Uncle Angel messed up. But that doesn't matter, cause I switched the one Aunt Fred made with the one I made…which resulted in disaster of course. Always disaster. We cant do anything right...everything we do seems to back fire as though we're jinxed. Ironically jinxed. We're the epitome of ironic. What kind of a number is seven anyways? Back to me hating it. They're all downstairs, all mounting up for another grand adventure. And where am I, you ask? In the room I share with my best friend in the whole world, sitting on my bed, rambling to this piece of garbage laptop. Not even really my laptop…I snagged it from Aunt Willow's closet. Cadi just walked into the room, telling me to buck up. She's a bitch of a best friend sometimes, really annoying in her Cadi-like ways. She laughed at me, sitting Indian style on my bed pouring my heart into a hunk of metal. Maybe she's right…maybe I am too old to be so immature.!

"Breathe, Shay, it's not that big of a deal," Cadi laughed, pulling her jacket on over her patrol clothes.

"So says the girl who gets to be all hero-like,"

"Ha, far from it,"

"Cadi, you're the best fighter out of all of us,"

"All of us being fourteen year olds. The only reason Daddy lets me go with them is cause I'm good for reconnaissance. I get these feelings, ya know? Anyway, the Xan-Man says I have the skill to be a five-by-five war hero. I'm the weakest out of all of them,"

"Then why do they let you go?"

"Cause I'll burn the hotel down if they don't," She flipped her mane of dark hair over her shoulder, winking at her friend.

"I shoulda known that," Shay muttered, smiling as she picked her poetry book from her bedside table. Dickson's a-callin.

"Caden, don't you dare pull any funny stuff, got it?" Cadi glared at her full name, nodding stiffly to her father's command.

"I'm standing outside the crypt, dad. I get any stray vamps that happen to get free from the rest of you. Highly doubtful I'll get the chance to pull any "funny stuff","

"Dad, huh?" He demanded, wrapping his arms around his daughter. She squirmed, glaring up at him.

"Yeah, you want to make something of it?"

"Gunn, Cadi, stop foolin around," Faith yelled back, grinning at the sight of her boyfriend and daughter.

"Yes, Mommy," They both answered.

"Watch it, don't piss off the slayer with the cross-bow," Cadi walked towards Connor, allowing her parents to continue flirting.

"You with me tonight?" She questioned, shouldering her battle-axe.

"Looks like,"

"Cool,"

"Cool," Connor replied, walking slightly ahead of the girl so she didn't see the small smile that spread across his face.

"Don't move," Beau ordered, pulling the rope that held his friend to the chair a bit tighter. Tight enough that the girl shrieked in annoyance.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope,"

"Lily, what are you doing?" Ari asked from the top of the stairs, watching as her best friend who sat in the center of the lobby, hog tied to the chair.

"Nothing I want to be doing, untie me,"

"Or what?" Beau laughed, slapping his hand to Darin's.

"Or I'll send Tinkerbell after you,"

"Oh wow, a dog named Tinkerbell…I'm so scared,"

"Dumbass," Shay muttered from the top of the stairs, her nose stuck in her book as she walked towards the kitchen.

Lily whistled, which was answered by a loud bark.

"You're sicking BRUNO on me!" Beau yelled, jumping on top of the couch.

"UNTIE ME!" And suddenly, there were three of her. Three screaming blonde Lily's. One was still tied up, and the other two yelled at Beau from each side. Then the other two disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"What the bloody hell?" Shay muttered, her book dropping to the floor.

"Shaylee Summers," She looked up at her dad, her dark hair covering her blue eyes.

"Daddy, there were three of Lily,"

"Yeah, yeah, and there were flying pigs disrupting our patrol." Spike chuckled, hanging his sword up on its' rack. As Ari untied Lily, Darin shooed Tinkerbell/Bruno off into the kitchen, and Beau carefully climbed down from the sofa.

"Did I miss something?" Amy asked from atop the stairs, her eyes wide as she looked around the crowded living room.

"Just our normal insanity," Darin replied, his eyes rolling to the heavens.

A/n: Alright, there are seven kids. And the parent/powers thing will be sorted out in the next few chapters if I get the response I'm hoping for. So yeah, review and tell me if I should bother.


	2. Soft Spike

A/n: New Update-age. Review for more.

Darin sat, his arms crossed and a book on his lap, awaiting his mother's punishment. She watched him from the doorway, leaning her weight against it as she held back a sigh.

"How long?" Wesley asked, his eyes transfixed on his moping son.

"The weekend. No computer. Strict reading and homework,"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"He tied Lily to a chair!" Buffy whispered back furiously.

"I'm sure he meant no harm,"

"He's fourteen, Wes, he knows the difference between right and wrong,"

"Even so, he's a boy…they do this,"

"I just…I can see him burning down the school gym," At her husband's kinked eyebrows, she sighed. "Fine cut him loose. But he's on research for the next month," Wes smiled, brushing his lips over hers before walking across the room to their son.

"Thanks, Mum," Darin smiled, looking up at Buffy with the mirror image of her green eyes. His shaggy hair fell into them.

"Apologize to Lily, and help Aunt Willow with the translations," Buffy ordered, kissing him on his cheek. At fourteen her son was already an inch taller then her. "Go be my kid," She laughed, pushing him lightly towards the door.

_'You can not hide me forever, they will find out about me' _

"Watch me," Darin muttered, taking the steps two by two.

"Yo, what punishment did you get?" Beau asked as his friend entered their room. Darin pushed past him, collapsing onto his bed.

"Research for a month. You?"

"Probation, research, restricted computer use,"

"We got off easy,"

"Yeah, Uncle Giles and Aunt Tara barely yelled. Dad freaked out the most," Beau's eyes flickered to the door, making sure no one was listening. "He kept bitching about how vampire could have attacked,"

"Well, you know Lils, she's always the one who gets kidnapped. And what was with the massive wiggy-ness of her turning into a trio?"

"No clue. None of 'em believed us though. Damn champions," As soon as the words left his mouth, his mother entered the room.

"You better shut up about them champions, Beau, you're gonna be one," Darin stared at his aunt, realizing how beautiful she was. Her hair was raven colored and flowed down her back in waves. Her eyes were the most exquisite thing, cause they not only saw the world around her but the helpless that they would save. Cordelia Chase was one of his favorite people, next to her husband that is.

"Aunt Cordy, is Uncle Angel really mad at us?" He found himself asking, and Cordy shifted the laundry basket from her hip to his bed.

"No, sweetie, he's just broody. Give him until tomorrow morning and he'll be right chipper," She leaned down and brushed her lips across her son's forehead, then his own, before walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't lie to me, pigeon, you're like your mum. Cant lie for your life," Dawn slapped Spike upside his head, smiling as he snuggled their daughter on their queen sized bed. She took the other side, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Shay was desperately trying to convince him of something.

"No lie, Daddy. Honest to God, Mary told me so!"

"I don't believe it,"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Dawn stated, breathing in the scent of Spike.

"Giles would not sing Opera,"

"He did do that whole country thing once,"

"That's completely different," Spike groaned, pulling himself into sitting position. Both parties hit him.

"Soft Spike," Dawn muttered, attempting to pull him back down.

"No fair. Two against one, and Shay has to get to bed,"

"But Daddy!"

"No but's, get gone, niblet," He kissed her cheek lightly, shoving the fourteen year old out of the room.

"Night!"

"Soft Spike, huh?" Dawn giggled. "You trying to call me fat?" The brunette simply grinned.


	3. Lists

There's a horrible habit I retracted from my mother. Lists. They have forever been my enemy since the first time I picked up a pen. You see, it is very hard for someone with Burkle blood to keep track of something without it being in list form. And so, when trying to figure out more about _us _of course a number of lists came about. First off, our names and ages (in birth order with nicknames in parentheses). What? There's no point in rambling on paper if there is no way to understand it.

Darin Wyndam-Pryce, aged fourteen (none)

Caden Gunn, aged fourteen (Cadi)

Aridia Harris, aged fourteen (Ari)

Beau Chase, aged fourteen (none)

Amara Osbourne, aged fourteen (Amy) ßthat's me

Lillian Giles, aged fourteen (Lily)

Shaylee Summers, aged fourteen (Shay)

Names, ages, and nicknames are taken care of. In the order of the kids, here are their parents and their romantic status and special abilities.

Buffy Summers (slayer) and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (former Watcher, former rouge demon hunter, current research dude)- Married

Faith (slayer) and Charles Gunn (vigilantly fighter)- Dating

Alexander Harris (former car guy, carpenter) and Willow Rosenberg-Harris (witch)- Married

Cordelia Chase (seer, former higher power) and Angel (souled vampire)- Dating

Winifred Burkle (former hell dimension liver and physicist) and David Osbourne (werewolf)- Married

Tara Maclay (witch) and Rupert Giles (former watcher, all around brains)- Not together, share raise-age of Lily

Dawn Summers (Key) and Spike (souled vampire)- Not together, definitely some sexual tension though.

Alright, now we get into the complicated part. Past relationships that make this whole thing incesty.

High school:

**Buffy** dated **Angel. **

**Willow **dated **Oz.**

**Cordy **dated **Xander.**

**Cordy **hooked up with **Wes.**

**Faith **hooked up with **Angel**

Later:

**Buffy **had a bunch of sex with **Spike.**

**Willow **had gay-lovin's with **Tara. **

**Fred **dated **Gunn.**

**Fred **dated **Wesley.**

Other key facts:

Willow considers herself Bisexual.

Tara is fully gay.

Xander left his dead girlfriend at the alter.

Xander and Willow cheated on Cordelia and Oz (couples in respective order) once when Spike kidnapped them.

Buffy died to save Dawn, leaving Spike as her protector.

Buffy came back to life.

Tara died.

Oz was killed in Rio.

Spike was dusted in the apocalyptic fight against evil.

A God killed Fred.

A scary magic dude killed Wes.

Gunn died in a battle against the Senior Partners.

Powers pulled mojo that brought all champions who died in a year span back to life.

I think that about clears up all the simple stuff.

A/n: Short but there to clear up your minds. Review.


End file.
